


The Key to Your Heart is in My Pants

by LillithBlack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithBlack/pseuds/LillithBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Arthur’s hand landed heavy on his shoulder spinning him about and Merlin did the first thing that came to his mind.<br/>He shoved the key down the front of his trousers. Set after the wrestling on the floor sans trousers scene in 404.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Your Heart is in My Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Untitled  
> Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
> Rating: R  
> Summary: And then Arthur’s hand landed heavy on his shoulder spinning him about and Merlin did the first thing that came to his mind.  
> He shoved the key down the front of his trousers. Set after the wrestling on the floor sans trousers scene in 404.

Merlin scurried away as soon as the meeting finished.

He was halfway down the corridor when he heard Arthur call out. “Merlin! Stop-- A word.”

Merlin didn’t turn around, the key clutched in his sweaty hands. He raised the key to his chest, frantically searching for a hiding place, unfortunately he had no front pockets and Arthur would surely see if he tried for a side one.

And then Arthur’s hand landed heavy on his shoulder spinning him about and Merlin did the first thing that came to his mind.  
He shoved the key down the front of his trousers.

“Yes Your Majesty?” He raised his hands on either side in question adopting a guileless expression.

Arthur stared into his eyes searching for a moment and then demanded, “What do you think you were doing in there?”

“Helping you Your Majesty?” Merlin shrugged and smiled.

“Maybe you didn’t understand me.” Arthur now held Merlin from the shoulders and pushed  
“What do you think –shove- you were doing?”

And Merlin found himself trapped against the wall in an alcove just off the corridor, a growling Arthur pressed to his front.

“I was-just helping you with your tr-trousers...” Merlin stammered off.

Arthur loomed menacingly and pressed Merlin right into the wall.

“If you think for one minute that I believe--”

It was there Arthur stopped and went completely still, a frozen sort of horror overtaking the emotions on his face. Merlin wriggled trying to pull away but Arthur didn’t give him an inch.

Arthur pressed in again realization dawning on his face and Merlin shook in terror thinking Arthur could obviously feel the key. He was in so much trouble.

Arthur didn’t pull back though and there was no accusation in his gaze when he pushed forward once again and the key pressed uncomfortable against some undesirable places.

There was a high keening sound that only a moment later Merlin realized came from his own throat.

“Oh I see...” Arthur breathed out and suddenly he was so close and so warm.

Arthur moved one hand from Merlin’s shoulder to cup the back of his head and bringing them so close their breaths were mingling. He had a smug satisfied smirk on his face as he leaned in.

Merlin had perhaps a split second to comprehend the situation, to think about what the key in Merlin’s breeches would feel like to Arthur, exactly what if would imply.  
He had only just opened his mouth to protest “No Arthur it’s not what you thi-mmphm!” before it was covered by the warm insistent lips of his King.

Arthur’s tongue went straight into his mouth, warm and wet licking at his teeth. Merlin couldn’t even draw breath as Arthur swiftly plundered his mouth, head tipping back yet protected from thunking against the wall by the King’s hand.

Arthur who licked at the roof of Merlin’s mouth making him shiver even as he started feeling warm all over.  
More whines escaped from Merlin’s throat and it felt like the wall behind him was rocking as Arthur neatly inserted himself between Merlin’s legs.

In panic Merlin’s hands came up to clutch at Arthur’s shirt desperately, this prompted Arthur to draw back a little and bite harshly at Merlin’s bottom lip. Merlin gasped at the stinging sensation, drawing blessed air into his starving lungs. And then Arthur licked his lips to soothe the bite and Merlin outright mewled.

Merlin couldn’t even begin to struggle so hard and fast was Arthur’s assault as he ripped the neckerchief away and moved on to Merlin’s neck leaving harsh bites in a trail down to his collar bone. He pressed harder against Merlin, the rocking rhythm becoming regular and the key moving around again.

“A-arthur....” Merlin could only groan in protest, his legs suddenly boneless while another part of him stiffened.

“You really need to be punished for your insolence-” Arthur ground out against Merlin’s throat, biting, licking, sucking.  
Merlin’s knees buckled.

Abruptly Arthur was holding Merlin up, his hands cupping Merlin’s arse and squeezing. And all Merlin could do was wrap his legs around Arthur and try not to moan too loudly.

Somewhere in his lust fogged mind he realized that this was bad, very bad. Because Arthur’s hands which were perfectly fine where they currently were, were still way too close to the key in Merlin’s underwear.

Merlin’s eyes gone half lidded flew wide open-- and not just because of the harsh bite along his collar bone. He began to struggle in earnest but Arthur had a tight grip on him so that all he could do was squirm a little in place, dislodging the key dangerously.

Arthur seemed displease by his little movements and unexpectedly gave Merlin’s thigh a hard slap and Merlin’s back arched against the stone wall. He let out a desperate whimper which was cut off mostly by Arthur’s mouth descending on his again.

Arthur sped up and Merlin, frantic now to somehow stop Arthur from noticing the key couldn’t help the jerk of his own hips. Arthur kissed him hard and then pulled away with a loud, obscenely wet noise.

The key shifted again and Merlin moaned. Even Arthur was breathing in gasps now, before he moved and nipped at Merlin’s ears and suddenly Merlin was coming with a stifled moan, Arthur not far behind.

They stood still and silent for a few moments just breathing before Arthur moved away letting Merlin’s legs fall to the ground where they promptly folded and he slid down to the floor.

Dazed and breathless he looked up at Arthur as the sticky wetness in his pant’s started to cool unpleasantly. Arthur stared back for a while before straightening up and fixing his clothes. He cleared his throat and said casually, as if he hadn’t just fucked Merlin into a wall.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Make sure you don’t act like an idiot at council meetings again.”

Merlin gaped at him, having completely lost any ability for speech.  
Arthur promptly turned on his heel and was gone.

Merlin stared after him for a long time before blinking and gingerly reaching into his trousers and pulling out the soiled key.


End file.
